Blind Game
"Blind Game" is the tenth episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary After Khyron pushes an assault against the SDF-1 sees the ship's radar damaged Lisa Hayes is sent out on a scout mission, escorted by a less than thrilled Rick Hunter and his wingmen, Max Sterling and Ben Dixon. Lisa is captured by the Zentraedi and the three pilots launch an audacious rescue mission into the heart of the Zentraedi flagship. Synopsis The bridge crew has received a disturbing first transmission from Earth. The United Earth Defense Headquarters has forbidden the SDF-1 to return. Earth defense has determined that the Zentraedi are more interested in the battlefortress than they are in the planet itself. As long as the SDF-1 remains in space, they are certain that the aliens will stay there, too. It’s superficial reasoning at best; the spacefortress is now the only home the troops and the 70,000 residents of Macross City. The stress of constant battle has already taken its toll on the SDF-1, and much of the sophisticated electronic equipment no longer functions properly. Rick Hunter waits for Minmei in the park, but she was unable to make the meeting due to the music singing lessons. This disappoints three women who were also interested in Rick. Ordered to fire a warning shot across the bow of the SDF-1, Khyron takes matters into his own hands again. After splintering debris into the path of the battlefortress, Khyron takes aim at the radar tower, taking out the sensor and leaving the SDF blind. The aliens then make contact with Captain Gloval, demanding the ship’s surrender. Gloval retaliates by planning a new defense. Lisa Hayes was assigned to pilot a Catseye Recon into Zentraedi-controlled space under the protection of Rick Hunter’s Vermilion Squad. When Zentraedi forces distract the escort, they capture the recon ship after it crashes against a fragment. Rick Hunter and his team attempt a rescue by following Lisa into the same vessel, but run out of ammunition and are captured. Memorable quotes to be added Background information " " was based off of an original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Buraindo Gēmu" (Meaning "Blind Game" in English) that originally aired 12 December 1982 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *Cam Clarke as Max Sterling *Tony Clay as Breetai *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator * Lara Cody as :*Kim Young :*Jason *Richard Epcar as Ben Dixon *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker Trivia * The episode demonstrates the Zentraedi's ability to survive in the vacuum of space, with Breetai being thrown through a hole in the hull of the ship, and walking along the surface of the vessel. While Zentraedi can't breathe in that environment, they are able to resist the effects that would result in a quick death for a human. External links * * Free streaming of the episode at crackle.com 10 10